rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilujanka
The Ilujanka (ill-oo-YAHN-ka), also known as the Dragon Riders, are a highly spiritual race of reptilian humanoids from the world of Iaia; who have a special gift that allows them to connect with other beings and share experiences. The race is faced with extinction; since the Second Age their numbers have been dwindling due to low birth rates, though they have managed to survive since then up until now, but their numbers are down to only a few villages. Brief History The Ilujanka originate from the peaceful world of Iaia, where they used their gifts to connect with the world around them and live in harmony with the beasts of their native plane. The most notable are the gurhs, which are beasts similar to dragons that the Ilujanka tamed and live symbiotically with: the gurhs help their riders plow the fields and do other laborious work, while the Ilujanka take care of the gurh's eggs. Where once they numbered in the thousands they were suddenly struck by a strange affliction; their people began having trouble producing offspring. The affliction started some time in the Second Age, and it was during that time that the god Zaros came to them; promising them a cure in exchange for a service. The Ilujanka agreed and some of them were taken to Gielinor while many were left behind, the ones that arrived on Gielinor were tasked by Zaros to use their special talent at connecting with other living beings to tame and ride dragons for his army. The Ilujanka that remained on Iaia managed to survive up until the Sixth Age, but their numbers have dwindled down to but a few villages, and they have prepared themselves for extinction: celebrating their passing from Iaia and growing a great single tree from their villages, which they are carving their history into for whatever race may replace them. Due to the vagueness of current events, it is unknown if the Ilujanka will be able to survive much farther into the future. Accepted Lore *The Ilujanka are a highly spiritual people, and can be considered good, having come from a peaceful world and only having been forced to serve Zaros due to his promise of a cure for their low birth rates. **The Ilujanka believe in a force they call the Olun'dai, which is beyond their ability to control. The explanation given of the Olun'dai is that it is like a painting, each previous brush stroke just as important as the ones happening, and those to come. The individual is but a small stroke of paint on the large canvas, and it is best to accept what has happened rather than try to change it, and instead look to the future. Their faith is more or less a belief in fate and the life force of their world. In so many words, the Olun'dai is the coming together of all parts of the universe to make one harmonious whole. **The Ilujanka are capable of sensing the spiritual strength of another, how strongly someone is connected to the forces of the Olun'dai. An individual's connection to the Olun'dai is called an Olun'det. *The Ilujanka have a natural ability to connect with others and share life experiences, this has allowed them to tame dragons where other races are unable to do the task, as they do not necessarily tame other creatures so much as become one with them. *The fairy rings do not connect to Iaia, the Ilujanka's homeworld. Debated Lore *With the race's low numbers, they are unlikely to be encountered, and there are few ways off their remote homeworld of Iaia, even the fairy ring network does not connect to their home. **The same could be said for the gorajo race in remoteness, however rare circumstances have occurred that have let gorajo enter Gielinor physically: most noteworthy is the Ramokee Skinweaver. Even though the fairy ring network does not connect to the gorajo world; energy that connects to it sometimes manifests itself in strange places, in this case on the gorajo homeworld, and the Skinweaver fell through this spacial rift and found herself in Zanaris, to which she eventually managed to make it to Gielinor. Such an event could possibly bring an Ilujanka to Gielinor, but the occurrence of misplaced fairy teleportation magic is very rare. Other Information *True to their reptilian forms; the Ilujanka lay eggs. **Being born from a large clutch of eggs, usually up to seven, was considered an omen by this race during its decline. Earlier in the Ilujanka's history; clutches in the dozens were common. *The Ilujanka share similar physiological traits to the dragonkin; they may not look very similar in physical appearance, but are biologically closer on the inside. *It was stated in a Lore Q&A that Ilujanka can live to a little over a century, at which point they die from old age. Trivia *Lore and concepts for the race have been around quite some time from Jagex, but in the earlier days of the game the developers were reluctant to add them in due to similarities to the dragonkin. Media Sharrigan.png|Sharrigan, Hannibus's descendant and the only female Ilujanka we've seen. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides